What in the world?
by jboy44
Summary: Following the lost of Rex and the dinosaurs, Max and Zoe thought life couldn't get sadder till they walked into the D-lab and there worlds shattered. Faced with something they never though they would have to deal with they only have help form each other to make it through.


Max and Zoe where walking to the D-lab there was clearly an awkward silence between them Following there adventure.

Zoe cleared her throat to speak up to try and brake it, "How are we not Dramatized? I mean we battled with summon beast like out of an anime, Time traveled had aliens take our parents and Almost died so many times, yet we're perfectly fine?"

Max rubbed his chin as he said, "Well I think sense it's only been a few days sense it all end were to shocked to notice the lasting affects on us."

Our pink haired girl blinked at the statement as they came to the door and she grabbed the handle and said, "well .. that was kind of smart for you Max… I think it's already happening!"

Zoe found the door was locked and struggled to turn it, "they locked us out? That's weird it's the last day we have it!" She sound confused.

Max pulled out a Key form his pocket and used it to unlock the door and when he did he stepped back in shock horror on his face.

The pink haired Girl looked confused till she looked and turned green and gasped for in side her Sister was sitting on a table as Spike held her and kissed her. Reese and Max's married dad where kissing, and she screamed in horror.

Making the two Adults turn around in shock unable to speak as Max yelled out in rage, "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO MOM! HOW? AND HOW LONG!?" YOU KNOW WHAT DON'T ANSWER YOUR DEAD TO ME OLD MAN!" He screamed in rage, as he removed his visor and fanny pack , he then dropped both this his witch his father gave him on the ground, before turning off.

Zoe was green holding her neck as she removed her scarf and goggles gifts form her sister as she yelled out in horror ,"YOU SICK BITCH! HE'S MARRIED SO WHAT ZANDER YOUR SO CALLED TRUE LOVE MENT NOTHING TO YOU BECAUSE HE WASN'T MARRIED? I MEAN MY OWN SISTER WHO I LOOKED UP TO FOR SO LONG IS NOTHING BUT A HOME WRECKERING HUSBAND STEALER!" She then ran off in rage leaving the door open as she pulled out her phone and made a call and in tears said, "Dad Reese is the other Women Spike is with!"

Zoe then came to see Max sitting on a beach in tears as she sat beside him crying as she said, "Max I'm so sorry for What Reese did! Please Don't hate me because I'm related to that monster!"

Our boy just looked at her and in a depressed strange tone, that one would never think to hear form him he said, "I can't hate you Zoe, You're all I have left!"

Zoe looked confused and was about to speak as Max said, "the only ones who would believe our story of what almost killed us are family, and the people we meet along the way, and as Amy moved away our friends aren't an option. Now I just lost a father, and probably going to lose my mom for awhile because of this too! You still have your parents to help you work through this, While All I have is you!.. That is the opposite of how I dreamed of saying that."

The pink haired girl was crying as she sat beside him and hugged him as she sadly said, "Oh Max!"

Max held her back as he cried and said, "Don't leave me!" He sound like he was begging.

Zoe removed her pig tails and hugged Max as she happily said, "won't dream of it!"

Six months later.

Max who was now dressed in black Jeans, a purple shirt black jacket, black boats, a pocket chain, and he had tied his hair black to make him look less like his dad walked home to see His mother loading Spike's things in to a trash can and she throw a match on it setting it on fire.

The boy blinked and asked, "What made you move form denial to anger!?"

Aki crossed her arms and throw a paper on top of the trash can fire, "I saw the asshole and bitch's wedding announcement in the paper! That Asshole! I mean if you and Zoe ever have kids they'll no have grandpa step uncle, and aunt step grandma! And heaven forbid the bitch gets knocked up! Heaven forbid possible uncle or aunt cousin! I mean Fuck!" she sound horrified.

Max was just red as he let out a flat, "Me and Zoe have only been officially a couple for a week, it's a bit to early to be thinking about that.. and also WHY WOULD YOU SHARE THAT!?" he went form Flat to freaked out half way through.

The mother crossed her arms and she said, "Please two dramatized young lovers having gone through something no one else will believe. Having to rely on eachother to get out of the darkness to move on to a brighter tomorrow! You two are statically already married! And in a stronger marriage then mine! As I know you go out of your way to be the opposite of the bastard, Mr. Through out all his dinosaur stuff and burned it!"

Max nodded as he walked into the house, "Point taken! Don't burn off your eye brows!"

Elsewhere.

Mrs. Drake was talking to a doctor as she said, "Doctor what is wrong with my daughter!?" She sound worried.

The doctor who was a girl with dark skin, black hair and dark eyes crossed her arms, "first I have a name it's Rose thorn, Second She is repressing memories involving her sister as a copping mechanism, you need a therapist to help with that not me! As there is nothing I can do I won't bill you! Now move along I have people with physical pain to heal!"

Zoe then walked out in a bright Yellow sundress Green jacket her hair down in black stockings and Green heels and she happily cheerfully asked out loud, "What's all this talk about a sister I'm an only child!"

Rose then point to Zoe and she said, "That's not mentally healthy!"

Another Six months later.

At Max's house Max and Zoe where on the couch, Zoe was crying into Max's arms as she said, "HOW COULD SHE DO IT!?"

Max petted her and kissed her head, "Your out of Denial, your almost done with Greif just acceptance left!"

Zoe cuddled up as she cried, "But I'm not strong like you are!" she sound sad.

Max looked at her and she said, "Zoe you are one of the strongest people I've ever known!" He then kissed her.

The girl held Max tighter and she said, "yeah because I was copying a bitch I though was older sister! I don't want to be like her! I don't want to be an unfeeling bitch who only thinks of herself!"

The boy sighed as he pulled out an old D-team badge and crushed it as he said, "If you don't want to be her then that's good! You learned what not to be in life! Like I learned not to be a joking clown who is to caught up in having fun to notice what's important in life! And trust me it takes a lot of strength to even want to change for the better! By that along you are far stronger then Blonde haired bitch!"

Zoe then kissed Max Deeply before crying out, "I love you Max"

Max then did something he hadn't done in awhile he smiled and happily said, "I love you too!"

Watching form behind Aki had sparkles in her eyes and said, "Such a romantic moment! I NEED A CAMERA!"

A few years later.

Max was looking at a picture of Spike and a clearly pregnant Reese both looked happy and his eye twitched and he throw it in the trash lit a match and through the match in as he said, "oh go to hell you too!"

Max then looked in a mirror and put on a pair of skull ear rings as he walked out to see his mom and Doctor Rose and Max stopped his mother before she could talk, "I know you go both ways and swear off men after the asshole and you've been secretly dating Rose for the last three years! You talk in your sleep so stop passing out on the couch mom!"

Aki blinked as Max just walked by and gave Rose a wave and said, " Hope I can call Lily little sister, and Rose brake my moms heart and well I've been through enough to not be scared of jail! You know you saw the pictures of the dinosaurs and Aliens! And Saw them on the news."

Rose crossed her arms and said, ".. I think you and me are going to get along just fine Max! Hope I can call you son someday! Now go to your girlfriend she is probably in tears over her big sister is pregnant by the father of her boyfriend… EEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWW It just hit me! " She became freaked out half way through the sentence and it showed on her face.

Max nodded as he said, "yes If Zoe says yes today I'll have a brother slash step nephew or sister step niece!" He then left a black box clearly in his hand.

Aki blinked as she raised and eye brow and she asked, "did he just say he plans on proposing ?"

Rose opened a ring in a black box, "I know it's what I planned on today!"

In a moment the Mother yelled and jumped tackling her girlfriend as she said, "FUCK YEAH COME HERE FUTURE MY WAIFU TO BE!" She then kissed her.

Five years later Max had lost the pocket chain and ear rings as he now walked his hair hiding his left eye as he came to a news stand and he heard a voice he hated say, "Max!"

Max then turned to see Spike and he growled, "PISS OFF! I HAVE NOTHING TO SAY TO YOU!"

Spike then spoke up and tried to sound friendly, "Come on I'm your.." He was unable to finish as Max punched him in the face knocking him down to the side walk.

Max then spat out hatefully, "No! No you aren't! Father's care for there sons not knock up their girlfriends older sister! I mean I have a son at home and I care enough to make sure you the bitch and his uncle cousin stay away so he doesn't have to know this fucking Shame you brought upon us! And before you try to jail me for hitting you I'm a lawyer! I can get myself out of anything and get a restraining order! Now piss off! Go back to your bitch and new son! Because you lost this one years ago! Your like my left eye gone and never to return!"

Spike was about to speak and Max said, "I LOST THE EYE PROTECTING ZOE MY WIFE WHO I LOVE FORM A MUGGER! SOMETHING YOU CLEARLY WON'T UNDERSTAND!"

Max then turned and left the air felt colder as he walked by and soon he left Spike behind and opened the door to a house to see Zoe A sleep on the couch holding a sleeping baby boy, in his arms.

Max smiled and kissed his wife's head then his son's head, "Love you Zoe, and love you Zack!"

the end. 


End file.
